Nemesis (Group)
"Nemesis isn’t one man. Nemesis is a dream. You can't kill a dream." Nemesis Nemesis is a DNA Alternate-supremacy terrorist organization composed of Alternates that publicly threaten the US and the world abroad with terrorism. They have been known to indiscriminately kill on a massive scale in order to incite panic and chaos in society. Covertly, however, they commit to more ominous deeds. Originally formed by a small handful of radical supremacists to destroy Primatech, the group known for policing and studying Alphas (as Nemesis calls the powered). Nemesis has since claimed to act in defense of the Alpha population, striking in revenge for Building 26 and all government oppression. Despite these claims, Nemesis has been known to kill anyone, Alpha or human, who oppose their goal of 'justice.' Factions Nemesis Sovereign This faction is the most secretive and influential of the Nemesis organization. Wielding power in dozens of governments, controlling global economics, and manipulating key events all over the world, this faction is covert in all its dealings. While the world watched in horror of Yomin's very public attacks, this faction remained working behind the scenes establishing a network of Alphas in the highest echelons of society, primed to take over the world. Leader: Destiny Tysche Nemesis Resurgent Resurgent is the most open of the Nemesis factions. They diligently seek new recruits while continuing the tactics used by Yomin and his Strike teams. This group is comprised of escaped enforcers from the Citadel, a maximum security government prison that is strictly classified. These escaped criminals are responsible for countless terrorist attacks that achieve only mass destruction and a high body count, all in the name of furthering Yomin's dreams of Alpha Supremacy. Leader: Maria Coffos Nemesis Immortal This faction is comprised of the surviving members of the strike team who were never incarcerated and share the least interest in pursuing Alpha dominion. For the most part, they are just trying to survive the aftermath of Yomin's war but they have taken on the role of independent agents for remaining Nemesis leaders. Immortal is made up of the top lieutenants from Yomin's Strike Teams who are only called to action by Nemesis Sovereign (via anonymous text messages) in times of necessity. While being independent agents, these Alphas are completely capable of reaching one another and are sometimes called to work together. No designated Leader. Members include: Adam Johnson, Deva Livingston, Anne Marie LeBeau & Tyler Granger Nemesis Evolved The final faction is the most moderate of the four. Combining Yomin's dream of a better world but with a more subtle touch, '' Evolved'' is involved in both sides of the equation, political intrigue and the surgical application of violence. It is a group comprised of both former Nemesis members and new recruits. Leader: Sebastian Thorne Nemeses Founders * Heinrich "Legion" Drasche - Original Founding Member; deceased *Eleanor "Phantom" Ellis - Original Founding Member; deceased *Juliet Harrison - Original Founding Member; deceased *Yomin Breise - Original Founding Member/ Strike Teams Leader; deceased * Destiny Tysche - Original Founding Member/ Covert Operations Leader/ Sovereign Leader; active * Kira LeCroix - Founding Member/ Covert Operations; unknown Covert Operations * Ian Flanders - Covert Operations/ Assistant to Destiny Tysche; unknown * Dez Vidal - Covert Operations/ Bodyguard of Destiny Tysche; unknown *Lara Valmont - Covert Operations; active *Dwayne Hamilton - Covert Operations; active *Miranda Moriarty - Covert Operations/ Covert Operations Lieutenant; active *Omega Jack - Covert Operations; detained Strike Teams * Anne Marie LeBeau - Strike Team/ Assassin; active *Adam Johnson - Strike Team/ Strike Teams Coordinator; active * Deva Livingston - Strike Team/ Strike Teams Lieutenant; active *Rufus Snook - Strike Team; detained *Syria DeDarko - Strike Team; defected *Fiona Greenway - Strike Team; detained *Rory Scott - Strike Team; detained *Tyler Granger - Strike Team/ Yomin's Protege; active *Alejandro Martinez - Strike Team; detained * Pierce Sawyer Reed - Strike Team; detained * Silas Somerset - Strike Team; detained * James Makyver - Strike Team; detained * Savannah Breeze - Strike Team; active * Illithiya Hawthorne - Strike Team; deceased * Lilith - Strike Team; detained Local Cells * Maria Coffos - Special Projects Leader/ Resurgent Leader; active * Rio Avezedo - Assassin; active * Theodore Hendricks - Acquisitions; active * Arya Kline - Enforcer; active * Stella Thatcher - Enforcer; active * Gavin Sheridan - Enforcer; active * Danielle Jervose - Enforcer; active * Davonna Grace - Enforcer; active * Reed Milovich - Enforcer; active * Ember Forrest - Enforcer; active * Piper Delaney - Enforcer; active * Oliver Yates - Surgeon; active * Trystan Collister - Enforcer; active History Early History Nemesis was formed in New Jersey on April 4, 2009. Heinrich Drasche, known more commonly as Legion, brought together five of the world's most dangerous Alternates in the interests of fulfilling common goals and defeating common enemies. Legion intended to form the group for the purpose of change on a global scale. He hoped to guide the development of the world in the interests of saving it. His compatriots, however, had very different motivations. Eleanor "Phantom" Ellis and Yomin Breise were Alternate supremacists; they believed that Alternates, by right of their blood, were entitled to rule. Phantom believed in achieving this through genocide against humans, while Yomin merely sought to enslave the human race. Juliet Harrison also had Alternates supremacist leanings, but she also believed herself to be a genetic goddess, and was devoted solely to the pursuit of power. Destiny Tysche had little interest in Alternates supremacy, and none in saving the world. She instead sought to protect the Alternates race for her own reasons, and accumulate as much power as possible. First Strike Despite their similar yet divergent motivations, the five founded Nemesis with a simple goal. In the words of Legion, "Justice. Isn't that what we all want? Justice. Our personal dues. For the world to conform to our ideal, to bow to our will." With this goal in mind, Nemesis banded together. Their first and seemingly last campaign was against the Primatech Paper Company, which had been abducting and experimenting on Alternates for decades. Legion destroyed the smaller Primatech facilities throughout the nation. Concurrently, Phantom, Juliet, Destiny, and Yomin all assaulted Primatech's headquarters at Kirby Plaza. Unfortunately, during the assault, Juliet was killed. After the final facility was razed, Legion and Phantom reportedly died in a plane crash. Foundations With more than half of their group dead, Yomin and Destiny disappeared from the limelight. Yomin focused on setting up a new plot, while Destiny quietly funded their efforts, and both gathered numerous pawns. More than two years passed since that day at Kirby Plaza, and the name Nemesis began to be whispered once more. In the wake of Building Twenty Six, some of the most dangerous Specials began to vanish. The stylized omega symbol that characterized Nemesis before was spotted worldwide. Blowing Smoke On October 4, 2011, Nemesis detonated several chemical bombs in Washington DC. The event was punctuated with a televised broadcast of Yomin, taking credit for the bombings on behalf of Nemesis. Claiming retribution for the persecution by Building Twenty Six, Yomin promised that there would be more bombings, first on the west coast, and then all over the world. He announced that for every life taken by their oppressors, Nemesis would take one hundred thousand lives. The broadcast then extended a greeting to the Alternate community, which Yomin called his 'brethren,' and promised that their sufferings would be avenged. At this time, Nemesis was divided into the active terrorist Strike Teams, the mysterious and secretive Covert Operatives, and the location-based, cell-structured Enforcers. Hardly a month later, Nemesis staged simultaneous attacks on the North Central Positronics Newark Administration Facility, and the Lambda Costa Verde Facility. Anne-Marie and Adam abducted Rei Suzuki and held her sister, Izumi Suzuki , as a hostage to secure the prior's cooperation in an attack. Bull in a China Shop May 2, Nemesis used the involuntary assistance of Rei Suzuki to generate an electromagnetic pulse on the San Francisco bridge, knocking out all of the cars and preventing escape or rescue. A small strike team of Nemesis enthusiasts, led by Yomin himself, blew up both ends of the bridge and began to publically televise the massacre of the human civilians on it. This was, in fact, a trap. When the Texas Cardboard Empire sent Noah Bennet and a small team to take the Nemesis strikers out, they sprung the trap, revealing hundreds of Nemesis enforcers all dressed as police, firemen, and paramedics to confuse the TCE operatives while Yomin publically televised his showdown with Noah. On August 18, the president was abducted, and Nemesis claimed responsibility. Apocalypse January 1, Nemesis staged attacks on fourteen international cities, destroying political targets, economic targets, and cultural targets. Omega Jack, who was assigned to destroy Hong Kong, did not go through with his attack. To a lesser extent, Rei Suzuki intentionally avoided civilian casualties in her attack on Zurich. In Bangkok, Kuala Lumpur, London, Madrid, Moscow, New Delhi, Paris, Pyongyang, Rio De Janiero, Shanghai, Sydney, and Tokyo, the attacks were carried through. With the death toll in the thousands once more, opposition to Nemesis became more organized. As the World Turns One year later, Yomin Breise and the strike teams prepared to detonate a series of INVIDIA bombs in the Empire State Building. The resulting chemical cloud would kill ninety three percent of the infected, and grant the remaining seven percent powerful but unstable abilities. In a joint effort, the Liberators raided the building, drawing the attention of the strike teams and allowing Noah Bennet, Sebastian Thorne, and a squad of Genesis agents to disarm the bombs and kill Yomin Breise. Eulogies In the aftermath of the attempted bombing in Manhattan, the Bureau of Alternate Research and Defense, and Genesis, succeeded in breaking up and arresting most of the remaining Nemesis strike teams and terrorist cells. Meanwhile, Destiny and her new partner, Yomin's daughter and presidential aide Miranda, consolidated their holdings, influence, and power, allowing the world to believe Nemesis had been defeated. Yomin's lieutenant Maria Coffos, however, had other plans. Staging a prison break with eleven other captured Nemesis terrorists, Maria launched a new offensive with a series of terror attacks meant to remind the world that Nemesis is far from defeated. Category:Groups